Banquo
Banquo '''(known under many names and titles like '''The Thotslayer, The Whorerazer, The Queenslayer, The Slutshamer '''and ''The Black/Red Knight'') is the son of the divine god Banquolf, and is known as the punisher of adulterers. Origin One day Banquolf (who was still the desert god of chaos and war during the time) came back from his expedition in the Southern Starsands with a child who he claimed was biologically his, his name is unpronounceable under human vocal chords, but certain followers also name him as '''Orion of the Desert or Orion Tagadisyerto. ''' While it is not confirmed, it is hinted at that Yengrus, the Witch of Belmore, could be his mother. Banquo was a little boy who played in the Gardens of Riches (also known as the Garden of Eden), swinging from the vines of the trees and playing with the strongest lion cubs and baby crocodiles, riding full grown eagles and dolphins to traverse paradise. However, Lilith, the first woman, would disobey Cromwellius, and when she was banished, she bred with demons and created '''THOTS, or The House of Overindulgence in True Shamelessness. The secret organization/cabal of demons went unnoticed by the gods until the rise of the White Knights. The White Knights established queendoms for their queens and created misandrist states, or nations with extreme prejudice towards men, in those lands women overindulged in shameless sex and overpromulgated rape, while men slaved away and were seen as nothing but dogs or beasts with no sense or ability to reason. There Banquo, now 16 years old, was ready to lead rebellions, he slowly gained his reputation as the Red/Black Knight, killer of The White Knights, his gladius piercing through the chestpieces of his enemies. Banquo lead a couple wars of his own, and was renowned for his bravery and his apparent ideals not only to create a safer world for men, but for a world where genders would truly be considered equal to each other in their own unique ways. Paraphernalia Banquo has a lot of weapons, here's some of the many he just so happens to have. * '''The War Claw: '''A golden gauntlet that goes all the way up to the shoulder and has a golden claw, its powers are mostly a mystery but it has managed to control the great evils of Pandora's Box. * '''The Cyclops Helm: '''A mystic helm that grants all-sight, as well as protects the user of harm against mental abilities. It is said the wearer has perfect accuracy as long as they wear the helm. * '''The Kraken Chestplate: '''A majestic chestplate with a kraken emblazoned on it, made of the shiniest of metals, it can harness any amount of any element, multiplies the wearer's strength a centillion fold, and can even turn back hits against any sharp weapon. * '''The Pegasus Boots: '''Boots that are said to grant limitless speed that allows one to travel beyond even the speed of light. Also grants the ability to fly and harness the weather. * '''The Gorgon Shoulderguards: '''Shoulderguards designed like Gorgon heads, can petrify select enemies who look into the glistening eyes of it, grants the user infinite magic. * '''The Radiant Gladius: '''The ''son ''of the fiery revolving sword, a powerful gladius that can destroy what it touches. * '''Pizzaro's Shield: '''See Jama the Destroyer. * '''Silk of Men: '''A mystic silk that Banquo wears out of battle, and sometimes underneath his armor, an odd cloth that allows Banquo to give his feminine foes a taste of their own medicine and seduces them. Allows the user to ''see words ''which help them analyze subtext, solve even the hardest of riddles, point out lies and understand women. Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Gods Category:Heroes